


Life In The Fast Lane

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Married Couple, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, White Martians, and tons of nieces and nephews, just know kara and lena have twins and a son, you dont have to read the other ones i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “so, what was it today? A bank robbery? Kidnapping?” Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s and set her head down on her shoulder.“White Martian actually.” Kara turned her head and kissed the brunette’s forehead.“they just have to keep you on their toes, don’t they?” Lena laughed.The Superfriends celebrate a birthday.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Bookends [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96





	Life In The Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [dasschmitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts).



> here we go again! not really based on an anything. basically just the title which is a eagles song but nothing else. i think im getting in the groove again as this only took a total of maybe two hours. my classes were originally canceled and moved to online only but today they announced online was canceled till the shelter in place order here is over which isnt until april. so guess who now has all the time in the damn world to work on this?! if anyone needs a brushup on the kids here like me i got you. Kelly and Alex have 4 kids Hania and callie 17 Riley 16 Xzavier 14. Clark and lois have 2 Jonathan 13 and Jackson 4. finally supercorp have three and the twins are 3 here. hope you like it, tell me what youre thinking and if you have any ideas. until next time friends!

_“Kara are you almost here? the party is starting”_ Lena’s stern voice played through her ear, her wife having linked her comm with her phone so they could communicate easier while she was heroing.

“working on it” Kara grunted in reply. What was meant to be a quick run into the city for party supplies turned into Supergirl saving the day.

_This is not how I imagined today going._

Lena had asked her to do a very simple task. Go to the store, get some balloons, then come back. Easy right? Shes Supergirl so the answer is no.

As she walked out the store, balloons in hand, she ran right into a white Martian, because of course she did. On Zorel’s birthday no less. But she couldn’t just walk away, most of National City’s superheroes were at her house, entertaining the many children now part of her family.

Kara struggled against the Martian’s strength, only due to the fact she didn’t want to destroy the good grocery store in their neighborhood. They carried her favorite brand of frozen pot stickers for Pete’s sake!

Kara glanced at a clock inside the store and sighed. She had already been gone for 30 minutes and her wife would not be happy.

The Martian tackled her, but the hero quickly kicked them off. Time to end this and get these darn balloons to the house.

“can we hurry this up? I have places to be” as Kara ran forward to swing at the alien, a figure in blue came down from the sky and landed on the Martian, sending them to the ground.

Kara waved at the figure, who stood by the downed alien. They were in a mechanized suit, blue energy coursing through it. They face mask lifted and a young man smiled at her. He awkwardly waved and looked unsure of what to do with his hands at first, finally settling on his hips.

“thanks for the save Blue Beetle” Kara waltzed over and watched the Martian, who was face down in the asphalt. She could faintly hear sirens on their way as she approached the hero.

“no problem Supergirl, us heroes have to stick together” he puffed his chest out and gave a thumbs up.

James Reyes was a new addition to the team. He was Nia’s protegee who was steadily becoming a formidable hero. They were a long way from Nia’s start as her student and Kara couldn’t be happier.

At only 18, James had grown up in this world of superheroes and aliens, admiring people just like her. Kara still smiled at the first time they met. The poor kid almost fainted in the middle of the DEO at the sight of Supergirl walking towards him. She knew the instant Nia introduced him he would be a great hero, just needed a bit of work.

He still looked at her like she was made of gold, but he was getting better at acting like a normal person when she or the other heroes were around. She thought his head might explode when they went to the Justice League HQ together a few months prior but there was no fainting which is always a plus.

James pulled a set of handcuffs from his waist, put them on the white Martian and pulled them up with ease.

“as much as I’d love to hear how you think I did, don’t you have somewhere you need to be? Like a certain party perhaps?” James nudged her arm as he walked past her and to the black SUVs screeching to a halt. Kara’s eyes widened as she snapped her fingers.

Luckily her bag hadn’t gotten crushed in the mayhem, peeking inside to check on the thankfully intact balloons. She sighed in relief and stood, paper bag in hand.

“you got this handled Beetle?” she called out. The teen just shooed her away and nodded.

“have fun! Maybe ill be able to come later” he yelled to her, shoving the unconscious Martian into a car with the help of a few agents. J’onn only peaked his head out from the passenger seat and waved.

Kara gave a two-finger salute and took off. She was astoundingly late, and she prepared herself for her family’s comments when she finally arrived. It was a short flight, her house in view within minutes.

She slowed down as she descended into the backyard of their humble suburban home. Brainy was in front of the BBQ, tongs in hand as Alex stood beside him. Kelly and Eliza were chatting at one of the picnic tables Kara painstakingly put together the week before, with Lena’s help of course. After she accidentally built their new coffee table upside down, her wife insisted on supervising.

The two oldest Danvers-Olsen children were with Nia, their favorite aunt to gossip with aside from Lena. Hania and Callie were 17 and would be in their final year of high school when fall came so everyone was clamoring to be with them before it was too late.

Alex looked over her shoulder and smirked. She walked over, soda can in hand.

“way to show up late to your own sons birthday Kar” Alex playfully pushed her shoulder, which was still covered by her suit. More of the guests started to realize she was here and began to make their way over. She heard a few calls of “Aunt Kara!” as she prepared her come back for her sister.

“I know I know but a white Martian interrupted my grocery store run, what was I to do?” Kara was interrupted by a large group of children yanking the sliding door open and spilling into the backyard.

Zorel was at the front, followed closely by Xzavier. Riley was walking slowly behind with Jonathan, the two in the middle of a deep conversation. Behind them were Lyle and Lori, Jackson Kent holding their hands as they made their way outside.

The Kents flew out to spend the week with them, and no one was happier than the children of their respective families. As was the case whenever the Kents came into town, they were inseparable. It was lucky they only came during long breaks from school because they refused to do anything that didn’t involve each other.

Clark walked out the back door next, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. His eyes were glued to the three young children who helped each other into the yard. He had fully adjusted to the dad life now, maybe a little too much, to Kara’s amusement.

“Cousin! You made it! And you brought the balloons!” Clark put his hands in the air and walked over, patting her back.

“ill take those, should only be a few seconds” Clark took the bag from her and using super speed filled all the balloons and hung them up around the backyard.

Everyone was crowded around her now and Kara was almost knocked off her feet by a half human slamming into her side.

Kara looked down and was met with Zorel’s excited smile, his green eyes wide and happy. He hugged her tight and she was reminded just how much bigger he had gotten. The birthday boy had grown 6 inches in the past few months, almost to her shoulder by now. Kara feared the day he would finally be taller than her.

“I knew you would be here in time!” he yelled and sunk his head into her side.

“well of course! Your 11th birthday was one of the most important occasions on Krypton” Kara ruffled his hair.

“no way I would miss my little man’s special day” Kara reached into her pocket and grabbed her glasses, setting them back on her face and deactivating the suit. Everyone’s head turned when someone yelled from the sliding door.

“who’s ready to eat?” Lena came out with Martha and Lois, a bowl in Lena’s hands while the others carried various utensils. Kara waved and Lena raised her eyebrow at her, but she smiled nonetheless.

The first ones to run over to the food table were of course the Kryptonians, Kara laughing as Clark did his best not to trample the children in his way.

“the burgers and hot dogs are complete as well” Brainy walked over with a tray, his “its not burnt, just crispy” apron that Nia got him as a joke was stained with grease and had what looked like a burn mark on one end. Hopefully with Alex’s supervision the food came out edible today.

“dig in everyone” Lois said as she set down some paper plates and cups.

Kara wasn’t going to have someone tell her twice, so she grabbed a plate and filled it as well as she could. They had prepared for having 7 Kryptonians in one place so there was no need to worry about the amount of food.

With her full plate, Kara looked around for somewhere to sit. She didn’t have to think long as Lori waved her down from the bridge of the small playground Lena bought the kids for Christmas. Lyle was sitting on the floor, using his hands to dig into Lois’s famous potato salad.

“Jeju, sit” Lori patted the spot beside her, kicking her legs back and forth.

“aw thank you munchkin” Kara kissed Lori’s cheek and the little girl giggled. They sat together for a while, until Lori decided she wanted to join Lyle on the floor. She hoped today they would resist the urge to cover each other in food. The last thing Kara felt like doing was cleaning potato salad and ketchup out of the twins’ hair, again.

While Kara sat and ate her first burger, she watched everyone who came to celebrate. Brainy sat with Nia and Zorel, where she could faintly hear them talk about the newest Star Wars movie. Eliza was playing chopsticks with Riley, who was beating her grandma horribly. Clark talked with Xzavier and Alex about his ideas for a new super suit.

It was peaceful as Kara looked on. There were no sirens or cars honking, the sun was warm but there was a breeze that kept them from dying in this Californian summer. They all had worked hard for this little piece of suburban tranquility.

She was so caught up in the peace that she didn’t even notice Lena come sit next to her, the bridge dipping slightly as she sat.

“so, what was it today? A bank robbery? Kidnapping?” Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s and set her head down on her shoulder.

“white Martian actually.” Kara turned her head and kissed the brunette’s forehead.

“they just have to keep you on their toes, don’t they?” Lena laughed.

“tell me about it. But James wrapped it up for me. He said he would come by later by the way”

“he’s such a sweet kid. Ill be sure to save him a piece of cake” Kara watched as the groups at the tables began to finish, most of the children disappearing into the house once again.

“Zorel seems to be having fun” her wife nodded, Kara able to feel her smile.

“can you believe he’s 11 now? He’s getting older. He’s stopped calling me mommy, I’m mom now Kara! Mom!” Lena was shaking her head.

“next thing you know, He’ll be learning how to drive” Kara sighed at that.

“let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. He’s still only 11. He’s not even in middle school yet” she put her hand on the CEO’s and gently squeezed. Kara felt Lena hum in agreement.

“you’re right. He still needs my help doing his hair so he’s not that grown yet” Kara laughed. 

the two of them sat together away from the main party just enjoying each other, until she saw lasers shoot out from the second floor of their house, singeing a tree in their neighbor’s yard. Kara and the others ran inside, using superspeed to get to the source faster.

The older kids minus Zorel were standing in the hallway, pointing them to Zorel’s room.

“Jeju!” Zorel screamed. He was hanging upside down, his eyes shooting heat vision in all directions. He was holding his shirt down with one hand and was trying to cover his eyes with the other. It was no use as the lasers continued to leak out from between his fingers. Kara rushed over and grabbed him. She held him and took her glasses off, putting them on his face.

The uncontrollable heat vision stopped, Kara able to see the confusion and surprise on Zorel’s face. She crouched down and held his face in her hands. Lena came running over, getting on her knees and holding him while Kara continued to examine him.

“what happened bud?” Kara put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“well Jonathan was showing us how he can use his powers and I wanted to see if i had any. I don’t think I have the hang of it” Zorel was joking about it so at least they knew he felt okay about it. This changed things though. the powers had been building but it was hard to train him when they only came and went. it seemed they were there to stay this time.

“Lena, you want to go grab his present. I think we need it now” Lena nodded and ran off. She came back a few minutes later with a small box in hand. She handed it to the boy, and he ripped both the box and the wrapping paper at the same time.

The contents fell on the floor. A pair of black glasses, just like the ones Kara wore. Zorel bent down and picked them up. He looked to Kara uncertain. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and smiled as warm as she could.

“just concentrate on me. My voice, how I feel. Just me” Zorel nodded and took Kara’s glasses off slowly. His eyes began to glow, and Kara was worried he wouldn’t be able to stop it. But sure enough, the red faded away and he placed the new glasses on his face.

He smiled and Kara felt so proud. They were going to have to practice some more but it was a good start. She feels like she should have known this would happen on his birthday, its just their luck, you know?

“why don’t we go back out and cut the cake? Then you can open all your presents” Lena suggested. She ran her hand slowly through his hair as he nodded aggressively.

“that sounds like a great idea honey” the three of them made their way back out to their yard, where everyone was waiting for them. they looked nervous so Kara did her best to ease the tension by smiling.

“let’s cut some cake everyone!” they all seemed to sigh in relief and Zorel was once again surrounded by his cousins. She could hear them asking question on question, few of which Zorel had the answer to. Jonathan had only had his full powers for a year but did his best to answer everyone.

Lena got the cake out with some help from Eliza and set about putting 11 candles on the cake. It was a simple cake with red and white icing, his new favorite colors. Zorel sat down next to his cake and waited for everyone to come closer.

With Nia leading, they sang happy birthday, Zorel just looking around at all the guests there for him. When they finished, he stared at the candles. The wax began to melt, falling down the candle and onto the cake. It took everything Nia and Lois had to keep the smaller children from putting their hands in the little flames.

“make a wish pal” Kara was standing behind him, crouching to put her head right beside his. Instead of blowing the candles out though, he closed his eyes and put them out with his finger. When he opened his eyes, he had a sheepish smile.

“I was too scared to blow on them” everyone smiled at that, it made sense.

As they cut the cake, J’onn and James landed in the backyard, presents in hand. James held his present above his head and cheered.

“made it! What did we miss?” both J’onn and James looked at the people around them, who all just looked at each other. Kara began to laugh.

James scratched his head and turned to J’onn, who just shook his head and went to get a slice of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
